Many types of devices are configured to support communication over a wireless network. Some wireless networks are configured as managed or infrastructure networks, using an access point to control communications between devices on the network.
When a user wishes to add a new device to a wireless network, she must first obtain a profile for the network and provide the profile to the device. The network profile is used by the device to identify the network and perform functions such as authentication and encryption in a manner recognized by the network. The network profile may be obtained in a number of ways. For example, the new device may be wired to another device that stores the network profile and the profile may be copied over the wire. Alternatively, the network profile may be stored on a portable computer-readable medium, such as a USB flash drive or compact disc, and then loaded onto the wireless device. The network profile also may be entered manually through a keypad or other input device. In yet another way, the network profile may be obtained using wireless communication with a network access port that supports a wireless protected setup protocol.
A wireless protected setup protocol, also known as a wireless provisioning technology, permits secure wireless transmission of the network profile to a wireless device. Wi-Fi Protected Setup is an example of a wireless protected setup protocol used on Wi-Fi networks. In an infrastructure network, the network profile may be transmitted wirelessly when the receiving wireless device and the supplying access point both support the wireless protected setup protocol. However, not all access points support a wireless protected setup protocol. WiMedia Association Model is another example of a protected setup protocol used for a peer-to-peer exchange of setup date in ultra-wideband (UWB) networks.